USBR
The USBR, the United Socialist Broviet Republic, or simply the Broviet Union, was a Super-Faction of Generation I, and is being continued in Generation V as a small-large faction. The USBR is co-led by Dictators Broseph Stalin (Artemis360) and Mikhail Brobachev (wlzpaladin/Brad). '1st World Generation' Broseph Stalin (Artemis360) began the USBR with the help of wlzpaladin after he escaped the oppressive and strict faction of Hashashin. After Artemis and wlzpaladin departed, Rageblood of Los Diablos accompanied them in the search for the sacred Brotherlands. After about a day of searching, the party settled in snowy valley far from Hashashin and the rest of the world, the Brotherlands. Stalin then began the construction of Broscow, starting with a castle. After many days of gathering supplies and building, wlzpaladin and Artemis left to ransack the then abanadoned Hashashin faction. The acquiring of Hashashin's buried supplies boosted the construction of Broscow majorly. After many days of tiring work leveling a mountain which blocked any form of further construction, the construction of the main city began. '5th World Generation' 'Timeline of events' Sunday, November 20th 2011 - The world is generated. USBR is formed by Artemis360 and begins its temporary base near spawn. AshtonArdoin joins. Tuesday, November 22nd - 'The Broviet Union, with help from new members ClicheUsername and Trexmaster, travel in search of the Brotherlands. The location of Brahlingrad is established just east of spawn, in the Broberian Forest on the border of the Black Marsh. '''Wednesday, November 23rd '- Plenti, ex-Imperium member, joins the faction. LosDiablos attacks USBR, beginning the Broviet-Pirate War late in the day. 'Thursday, November 24th '- After vigiorous defense from LosDiablos attacks, the USBR prevails and LosDiablos calls for a ceasefire. 'Sunday, November 27th '- USBR attacks Cactus due to a misunderstanding in trade, Broviet-Cactus Affair. 'Monday, November 28th '- USBR helps in the forced abandonment of faction WhiteRed. 'Sunday, December 4th '- USBR leader, Artemis360, and member, wlzpaladin, are infected with a mysterious disease contracted from an altar in an abandoned temple. Turning out to be Vampirism, wlzpaladin cures himself before it becomes almost unaltering, making Artemis360 the True Blood vampire of the world. 'Monday, December 5th '- Crusade called on vampires by LosDiablos, Imperium, IronLegion, and Buttcheeks beginning The Vampire Wars. 'Tuesday, December 6th '- Crusaders declare war on USBR, attacking Brahlingrad, the first battle of the Vampire Wars (Battle of Brahlin). Plenti and AshtonArdoin, being the only available members for defense, hold off Ryjinn and LosDiablos until Imperium, Buttcheeks and the rest of IronLegion arrive. After blasting into the city, AshtonArdoin and Plenti log out for the city's safety. After some negotiations, Artemis360 agrees to resign from USBR leadership until he's purged of vampirism. 'Friday, December 9th '– Artemis360 purges himself of vampirism and thus regains his position as leader in USBR. 'Sunday, December 11th '– Artemis360, AshtonArdoin, wlzpaladin, Plenti, and strongnicodemus assist Rageblood and bacon_planet of LosDiablos in the destruction of faction “sanderman” in the Battle of Sander. '''Population *'Artemis360' *'AshtonArdoin' *'TheSoup(er)Nazi' *'Plenti' *'wlzpaladin' *'Trexmaster' *'Guzzerin' *'IvanTheTerrible' The USBR reached its record population at 26 members during the first generation.